


Blackmail (Or Gryffindors have no subtlety)

by AkaShika



Series: Harry Potter Smut/Oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Face-Fucking, Infidelity, M/M, Open Relationships, Slut Shaming, Smut, This is just smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but Hermione gets off on this, use of the words "slut" and "whore" in a consensual context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: When Tom Riddle catches Harry Potter having sex with someone outside the bounds of his relationship, Tom thinks this might just be his in.





	Blackmail (Or Gryffindors have no subtlety)

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Megs. It's her fault. She encouraged me.

It was perfect, really, when he thought about it. Everyone knew Potter and Hermione had some weird type of open relationship going on and everyone knew the other partner had to approve of anyone who wanted in. Tom knew that Hermione didn’t approve of Draco Malfoy in the slightest. Therefore, Seeing Junior Auror Potter being fucked into the wall of the Auror showers by Malfoy was perfect, because now Tom had an in. 

It took only half a week and a whisper in Potter’s ear before his approval came. Watching Hermione give him a soft kiss before she made her way to his bed was almost worth it. His wide-eyed stare when she slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor and revealing she only wore stockings underneath was even better. 

The slam of the bedroom door as Potter left them to it almost went unnoticed. 

Tom slipped his fingers down to apex of Hermione’s legs, more to confirm she was ready for him than anything else and slipped inside her. 

“Are you always this wet for me?” Tom asked. “I barely needed to touch you.”

Hermione didn’t want to tell Tom that yes, she was always this wet for him, that just the thought of him almost brought her to orgasm more times than she could count, but the gasp that left her mouth as her head dropped back onto his shoulder was really all the answer he needed. 

The way his thick cock felt sliding into her was heavenly, the grip on her hips added just the right amount of pain to keep her from tipping over the edge, the whisper of his deep voice in her ear reminded her that there was probably a reason Harry had finally agreed, and then all thoughts went from her head as he pulled back and pushed back in, fucking her hard and fast. 

If ever she had thought that this would be just one fuck, that Idea was now gone. Tom probably wouldn’t stop until he came dry and Hermione was more than fine with that. For now. 

Tom moved one hand from her hip to her hair and pulled her head back enough for him to kiss and suck at her neck, enough for him to leave a mark that couldn’t be ignored. 

“Such a tight little slut,” Tom whispered to her as he licked the soft skin leading to her throat. “Potter’s obviously not fucking you enough.” He caught her lobe between his teeth and tugged it, producing a low keen from Hermione. Her cunt tightened and pulsed around him and Tom pulled out and lay back, letting her know that she should be on top of him for now. 

With her legs shaking as she straddled his thighs, Hermione could barely hold herself up long enough to position his cock at her entrance. Her legs gave way and she slipped onto him heavily. 

She rocked back and forth on his cock, grinding her hips in a circle rather than bouncing on him like he’d expected. He sat up enough to wrap one arm around her waist and then took one of her nipples into his mouth. He rolled it between his teeth and lapped at it with his tongue until it was swollen and probably a little bit sore before moving on to the other. He wanted her to remember him, he wanted his marks covering her so  _ Potter _ would remember him too, even if he wasn’t here. 

When a pained gasp let Tom know he’d spent a little too much time and attention on the nipple in his mouth, He pulled back and kissed her properly for the first time that night. 

“I’m going to ruin you for him,” Tom told her, his words falling against her lips. “I’m going to make sure you can never get enough of me.”

“Yess…” Her reply was more of a hiss, but it got her point across and tom once again took hold of her hips and began to fuck her at a furious pace. Her cries of “More,” and “Please,” spurred him on and he came inside her as she clenched around him for a second time. 

He laid her down on the bed before pulling out. Somehow, the sight of his come dripping from her perfect cunt made his cock twitch and he was almost desperate to be back inside her again. 

Hermione looked up at Tom with glazed eyes, her chest heaved and she tried to find something, anything to say to him. Anything she could have said though was cut off by his words. 

“You look like a whore who’s enjoyed an evening’s work,” he said as he dipped his fingers inside her. “Wanton, desperate, still so ready for more.”

She closed her eyes and held back a whimper as Tom stroked her with two fingers, his thumb brushing her clit and his silver tongue speaking words that were meant to degrade her but that she still found erotic, enticing. 

“That’s why you agreed to this stupid idea of an open relationship, isn’t it?” Tom said. “So you can feel like a slut when you go back to his bed dripping with another man’s come.”

“Oh fuck.”

“You probably get on so well with him because you like the exact same things.”

“Tom, please.” 

“I will, soon.” he pulled his fingers from her and tapped them against her lips and she needed no more encouragement to let them slip into her mouth. She let him push them far enough back that he could feel her throat around him before he drew them back out, leaned forward, and kissed her again. “As much as I was looking forward to fucking the gag reflex out of you, I think I might prefer this.”

He moved up her body so his knees were firmly in her armpits and fed his growing cock between her lips, letting her hold him in her mouth until he was hard enough to fuck her face properly. Her muffled moans as he took what he wanted from her brought him quickly towards the end and as she swallowed around the head of his cock he found himself coming almost without realising. 

“That’s a shame,” Tom said as he collapsed heavily beside her. “I was looking forward to coming on your face.”

Hermione let out a small laugh. “Maybe later,” she said. “We have the rest of the night after all.”

“I bet I could convince Potter to give me more than that.”

Hermione rolled over so her head was resting on his chest. She could hear the heavy, fast beat of his heart. “How would you do that?”

Tom shrugged as he wound his fingers into her hair, stroking out the knots that had formed. “I could blackmail him again.”

He realised what he’d said and froze. One thing he did know about Hermione and Potter was that hurting the one meant the other would hate you almost forever. 

“If Harry thinks I don’t already know about him and Draco then he’s more infatuated than I thought. Neither of them are subtle.”

Tom sat up, a little confused at the conversation. “If you already knew, why did you agree to this?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a tut. “Two reasons. One, I actually wanted to do this, that’s probably the most important one. Two, I think Harry was using you to apologise to me but I won’t confirm that until we’re finished here.”


End file.
